As a conventional image projection apparatus (projector apparatus), references including Patent Document 1 disclose a projector apparatus which performs distortion correction on an image according to a shape of a projection surface and also performs distortion correction on an image displayed on a projection surface having an irregular surface or a curved surface.
Moreover, references including Non-patent Document 1 disclose a projector apparatus which corrects an image according to a color and a shape of a projection surface and projects the corrected image, thereby obtaining a projection result which is closer to the original image. This projector apparatus enables not only a white screen, but also an arbitrary place in a room, such as a printed curtain, a wall having different colors, or a wall corner, to be used as a projection surface.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-61121    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-71315    Non-patent Document 1: “Embedded Entertainment with Smart Projectors” by Oliver Bimber, Andreas Emmerling, Thomas Klemmer (IEEE Computer January, 2005, pp 48-55)